


Our True Selves

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Scene, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, Missionary Position, One Shot, Spoilers, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck is afraid of reaching the end of her story. Fakir wants to give her one tender moment before she is forced to make the ultimate decision. Takes place during episode 25 (episode 36 of the quarter-hour-per-episode broadcast version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our True Selves

Duck confessed everything to Fakir. 

In the lake Fakir could mysteriously breathe in, Duck was trying to run from her emotions. She couldn't handle accepting her own natural selfishness.

Princess Tutu was selfless. Duck wasn't.

Fakir had chased after Duck, looking for answers.

_The pendant won't come off..._

"Fakir...I know this is the last piece of Mytho's heart..." Duck said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I'm afraid. Drusselmeyer was right about everything he said. I'm afraid of returning Mytho to the story!"

Fakir simply listened to Duck, keeping his face emotionless as she bared her heart to him.

"Mytho wants to make Rue his princess." Duck continued. "He wants to save her from the evil raven inside her...Princess Kraehe. And I want nothing more than for Rue to be safe. Rue's my friend, and I would do anything to have her safe forever."

Duck suddenly elevated her voice, yelling in a very upset tone, "So why the hell won't this stupid thing come off?!"

Duck let out a loud cry, unable to control her emotions anymore. Fakir finally reacted, taking her hand and bringing his face closer to hers.

"It's not just you," Fakir said, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I'm scared of the story ending too. In fact, everyone's afraid of the story ending."

Fakir leaned in closer to Duck, noting how weightless they both felt in the lake. If anything, the lake only enhanced their senses, making every single touch from Fakir feel even more tender on Duck's skin.

"You can't blame yourself entirely for this." Fakir told Duck, placing his hand on her waist.

"Fakir..." Duck moaned, surprised by the amount of caressing he was doing of her body. "I feel strange. What are we doing down here?"

"Doesn't it feel great down here? There's a reason we're both in this river, and that I can breathe, and I think Drusselmeyer planned for it."

"Well, yeah, but..." Duck started, before Fakir suddenly became even closer to her face.

"Duck..." Fakir moaned, leaning in, puckering his lips and sharing a kiss with her.

Duck was very surprised, not sure how to react at first. Finally, she decided to close her eyes and submit.

All those times she thought Fakir was the bad guy, that he was keeping Mytho suffering...she was wrong.

Everything she thought was true about Fakir wasn't. It was only in this sensuous moment that Duck realized her strong feelings for Fakir, and there was no one else she'd rather be embracing her.

Fakir pulled his lips off Duck and began to disrobe himself. Duck started to speak but knew Fakir would only stop her again.

Maybe she wanted Fakir to stop her.

She wanted Fakir closer.

As Fakir dropped his underwear to the floor, Duck had a couple of seconds to properly admire his frame. Her eyes peered down, and she suddenly had a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Fakir asked with a chuckle.

"It's just...I think I might be broken." Duck confessed. "I don't know if it's because I'm actually a duck, but I don't have one of... _those_."

Duck gestured down at a certain part of Fakir's anatomy, and he burst out laughing. While it embarrassed her, it excited her at the same time. She liked to see Fakir's smile.

"Let me check for myself," Fakir whispered seductively, as he began to remove her dress. Duck closed her eyes, her face scarlet as she was left in her briefs, her dress hitting the very bottom of the river. She didn't mind, as it was possibly the last time she'd ever need it.

A feeling Duck had never felt before took over her entire body as Fakir pulled her panties off, smiling at her as he looked at her up and down. She was fully bare, except for that stubborn pendant.

"Everything looks right to me." Fakir stated. With one push, he floated down and began to trace his fingers on Duck's areolas, causing her to let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Fakir..." Duck moaned. 

Fakir pushed Duck towards the bottom of the river, trying to find a good place for them. After finding a stable platform, Duck lied on her back, letting Fakir continue to massage her body.

All at once, Fakir climbed on top of Duck, letting their nude bodies have a moment of warm, quiet embrace before he entered her. Duck was unable to form any words and bit back a moan as Fakir sunk down into her. Duck was confused about what was happening to her, but she was finding the experience very pleasurable.

This was the perfect time for Fakir to speak his mind.

* * *

_Everyone's scared of returning to their true selves, Duck. They've become accustomed to their roles in the story._

Duck felt Fakir's nails dig into her back as he jerked. She couldn't help but squeal.

_The real you is a duck, despite what I'm feeling right now being of a human. You knew you couldn't stay like this forever. Deep down, I knew things couldn't stay like this forever as well._

Fakir had a point. Duck was going to sigh, remembering her fate, but she felt Fakir's hips grind against her as he began to speed up, making the intense electric feeling inside Duck become even stronger. Her depressed sigh became a sigh of pleasure.

_The real me...the real me is somebody I've tried so desperately to avoid. I've been running away from **myself** all this time, not restoring Mytho's heart, not Princess Kraehe...but myself._

Duck felt Fakir's teeth lightly nibble her neck, keeping things interesting as an unknown pressure began to build up inside her.

_I want to end the story, Duck. Not in the role that's been imposed on me...I want to protect you and Mytho with my own power!_

"S-something's wrong..." Duck moaned. "Is this supposed to...ahh..."

_No matter what form you end up in, Duck, I'll always stay by your side. I want to protect you, forever and ever. I want you to be...my princess._

"Fakir!"

Duck let out a passionate moan as her entire body twitched, the electric feeling shocking her entire body. Fakir had a pleasured expression on his face, eyes closed as he gave every inch of himself to Duck, embracing her. When his eyes opened, he gave Duck a passionate kiss.

"Duck..." Fakir whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's go back to being our real selves."


End file.
